Asthmatic patients who profess little anxiety during asthmatic attacks are hospitalized at a high rate relative to others, while those with a highly focused concern for their breathing difficulties are hospitalized infrequently, particularly when this response style is paired with relatively low airways hyperreactivity. Treatment outcome appears to differ for these patients because of behaviors, including medication requests during treatment, which reflect either a vigilant stance toward breathing difficulties or a disregard for them. The basis for the behavioral differences needs to be established in order to design appropriately planned intervention strategies. At issue here is whether the symptom denial symptom vigilance is a byproduct of faulty perception of airways obstruction when it occurs, or whether it is the result or unique behavioral strategies employed. The principal objectives of this proposed research are to investigate (A) whether differences in perception of airways obstruction, as indexed by subjective symptom report occur among Low, Moderate, and High Panic-Fear patients, (b) whether these patients acknowledged different types of internal cues of airway obstruction (e.g., dyspnea or congestion symptoms), (C) whether differences in perceptions of internal cues of airway obstruction are related to frequency of PRN requests, and (D) to apply the information obtained to clinical intervention planning within an intensive treatment program for asthma.